


相依为命

by Algae_RA1



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, I warned it!, Not Sure Why I Wrote This
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 警告：性转百合，没前因后果，纯粹被刺激的产物（看着群里放毒的混蛋们（大哭.jpg自欺欺人掩人耳目，人物名字均为英文威廉：Willa咕噜：Grunwald





	相依为命

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：性转百合，没前因后果，纯粹被刺激的产物（看着群里放毒的混蛋们（大哭.jpg  
> 自欺欺人掩人耳目，人物名字均为英文
> 
> 威廉：Willa  
> 咕噜：Grunwald

橘发的女性匆忙用薄土盖过一地残破的尸块，连清理血迹都顾不上，就背起已经脱力的同伴，逃命一样地离开了那片荒地。

 

她曾经在这里游荡过很久，在经历了一些事情之后，又回到了这片她本以为再也不会踏足的地方——而且竟然还带着另外一个人。一开始，习惯了孤身一人的她总是担心这担心那，生怕一个不小心就出什么差池。甚至，她也仍然不敢称那个人为同伴，也不认为她们是平等的。

 

她自己，被所有人唾弃的，连死都不被允许，也无力拯救什么的怪物，怎么可能会有人愿意以同伴之名向称呢？更何况是那一位。她们终将会有分离的时候，也只能趁着现在同行的片刻，细致地照顾好她，那就足够了。

 

她背着另外一个人回到她们临时栖身的地方——一个简陋却足够遮蔽风雨的小屋，将人放在了唯一一张床上。而之前失去意识的人，也似乎稍微恢复了一些，睁开了眼睛。

虽然看过很多遍了，但是被那双暗红色如玻璃珠一样的眼睛锁住的时候，她还是打了个颤，并不是害怕，只是身体诚实地反映了主人的情感。这似乎取悦了躺在床上的少女：

“到现在还不能习惯吗？”比平常沙哑的声音，这让红眸的少女皱起了眉。

“啊，您稍等，我马上去拿水。”Willa立刻起身，快步走到屋子另一头，拿起了水壶往碗里倒满了水，再小心地端着走到了床边。已经歪歪斜斜坐起来了少女却并没有伸手去接，只是板着一张脸：

“喂我。”

“殿……“话没说完，就被狠狠一个眼刀逼了回去，Willa纠结地看了看手中的水和床上的少女，低声说了一句，“失礼了。”就仰头灌了一大口水，把碗放在一边，对着另外一个人压低了身体。

距离越来越近，但是谁都没有闭上眼睛。和愈发动摇的Willa比起来，坐在床上的Grunwald仍然面无表情，却微微张开了唇。柔软的触感只有一瞬间，接下来就是强硬地攫取的时间，不过大概是真的渴的太厉害，这次她只是干脆地喝完了渡过来的水，连之前的捉弄都没有，就老实地放开了Willa，只是说了句，“还要。”来不及喘口气，Willa只好连着重复了数次，直到整碗水都被喝完了，Grunwald才摇摇头，说不要了。

 

深知她脾气的Willa知道这还没完，她刚把碗放回去，就听见恢复清冷的音色响了起来：

“我要沐浴。”

“好的，稍等，我带上需要的东西，就和您一块出门。”

没有反对的Grunwald翻下床，腿却还打着颤，就已经倔强地扶着墙站了起来。从眼角余光瞥见这一幕的Willa只能装作没看到，将需要用的东西一一拿出，留了几样在桌上，将其余放进篮子里。

 

===

 

说是沐浴，其实也就是找个没有人烟的河口，下水洗干净罢了。Willa趁着Grunwald慢条斯理整理头发脱下衣服的时候将自己清理干净，转而去帮另外一个人。

赤身裸体的Willa走到已经脱干净的Grunwald身后，仔细帮她梳起头发。半坐在水中的少女长发在水中荡漾开来，一丝一缕的黑色慢慢渗了出来。

长过腰的头发一直都让Grunwald觉得麻烦，但禁不住Willa的目光，她最后还是没有拿起剑削了个干净，太过惹眼的银灰色却不能留，只好染成了黑色，每次下水后还要再重新染一遍，对现在颇为拮据的她们来说是一笔不小的开销。Willa绝口不提，她也没法说什么，只能顺着另外一个人意思。

梳子从头皮到发尾，是很舒服的力道，冰凉的水温也很好地缓解了因为太多次挥砍而酸痛的身体，她咕哝了两句，看着水面上碎成一片片的月亮，觉得睡意泛上来，头开始一点一点。看着这样的Grunwald，Willa只好把她拉到怀里，轻轻吻了吻额头：“睡吧，回去的时候叫你。”

“嗯……”

头枕着的是Willa柔软的胸口，浅浅的呼吸拂过赤裸的皮肤，让橘发的女性觉得发痒，但是她仍然忠实地履行着自己的职责。她仔细搓揉过那一在月光下几乎散发出银光的长发，然后细细洗去少女身上暗褐色的污渍。小巧的下巴和几乎称得上纤细的脖颈，精致的锁骨和尚未圆润丰满起来的肩头，微微有起伏的胸口，平坦却不瘦弱的腹部，修长有力的四肢，还有那双不知夺走多少性命的手，指甲圆润，在虎口和指腹上有着磨出的薄茧。

就快要完成了。Willa将少女的头发擦到半干，换上替换的衣服和下着，将人抱到河边的石块上，半跪下来，捧起那双脚，仔细地做着最后的清理。这双纤细的脚却和少女并不相称，足底是磨破了又长好的痕迹，还有皲裂和刺伤，满是大大小小的痕迹。Willa有些心酸，手上的力道稍微重了一点，换来一个轻微的呻吟：“嗯……？”

“抱，抱歉，吵醒您了？”

她隐藏好自己的情绪，替少女穿好鞋，慌乱地道歉。

“好了吗？”似乎没有觉察到，少女作势要站起来。

“等等，您再稍微等一下，我把东西收拾好。“Willa站起身来，从篮子里拿出斗篷抖开，将Grunwald裹了个严实，然后收拾好东西，把它们放回篮子里。她一手把篮子挎上肩，就要抱起Grunwald，却被后者推开。她不解地问道：

“怎么了？”

少女鼓了鼓脸颊，似乎在生气，“你怎么可以又拿东西又抱我？只能选一个。”

疑惑转成微笑，她把篮子交到少女手上，然后抱起了人：

“这样就没问题了吧。”

“还是哪里不对…………”

“没有哪里不对，我们回去吧。”

===

 

一路抱着Grunwald的Willa只觉得心里在烧。白天被厮杀和血烦扰的不安直到现在，感受到手臂间的分量，才消失了一点。月光安静地照亮着回去的路，从宽大斗篷底下漏出来几缕银色的发丝，被夜风吹地飘了起来，轻轻拂过她的脸颊。依稀可以嗅到河水和森林的味道。

 

回到那个不能被称之为家的地方，Willa小心翼翼地把Grunwald放在了床上。少女却不肯松开环着她肩膀的手，赌气一般地扣着手。觉得孩子气的举动十分可爱，但是这样纵容下去也不是办法，橘发的女性放软的声音哄道：

“乖，松手，我不会走开的。”

感觉到了松动，她轻柔地扳开从少女泛白的手指，接过篮子。没离开床边几步，却感受到了阻力，一回头，衣服的下摆被Grunwald拉住了。心里失笑，脸上却仍然死命绷着，Willa为自己辩白：“真的，我哪里都不去，只是把东西放好。“全身仍然笼罩在宽大斗篷里的少女大概是听进去了，松开了手指，可并没有收回手，看着布料滑出，留下空落落的掌心，Willa又觉得心中一痛，加快了手上的动作。整理好了之后，便回到了少女的身边。

 

她揭开斗篷，抖平整了之后折好放在一边的桌子上，半跪下，替少女脱下鞋子，然后捧着她的小腿，示意少女躺上床。Grunwald乖乖照做，还往里挪了挪，在不大的床上空出另一个人的位置。这让Willa愣了一下：

“这……”

“一起睡，“少女的声音顿了顿，抬起头，用着那张只有在这个时候才会稍显出孩子气的脸问道，“还是，不可以？”

“……“Willa无法拒绝这样的Grunwald，叹了一口气，脱下了自己的鞋子和外着，也坐上床，“不要随便露出这样的表情啊，以后，我不在的话——”

“——不是说好了，要一直在一起的吗？”少女天生的强势压过了年龄的差距，虽然还没有完全从之前的脱力中恢复过来，Grunwald右手一撑，干脆利落地坐到了另外一个人的腿上，稍稍抬起的身体从上往下看着Willa，“你想要背弃我吗？”

“不……”被气势压倒，Willa的语气软弱，她转开视线，不想直视那双在暗夜里熠熠生辉的红色眼睛，却被另一个人伸出的手强硬地扳过了下巴。

“我以为我们已经讨论过这个话题了，库鲁托。“许久没有被用过的姓氏此刻不由让她浑身一震，少女却仿佛无视她的反应，继续说了下去，“你向我发下的誓言，难道是虚假的吗？”

“不！“这次的回答强烈了许多，她也顾不得此刻弱势的体位，急切地说道：“我对您的誓言和忠诚都发自真心，绝无半点作伪。”

“那何来自己不在的话语？”步步紧逼。

“我……”这次，下文又化作一个叹息。但是在她还没来得及偏过头去时，本来已经减轻力道的手又猛然加重，少女俯下身，把她的气息全数吞没了。

 

因为夜路而冰凉的嘴唇在厮磨间慢慢温热起来，牙齿轻轻啃过下唇，催促着她张开嘴，深知这位殿下很容易就乱来的性格，Willa顺从地迎进了她的舌头，带着安抚意味吮吸着对方。感到Grunwald的攻击性减弱，她转而变得主动起来，伸出手，拂过洁白的额头，精致而凌厉的眉眼，手心盖住对方的眼睛，王女纤长浓密的睫毛在她手心里微微扇动，因为之前的亲吻而带上色泽的唇张开着，无声地说着“继续”。耳根泛起一片绯红色。

Grunwald向来是对自己欲望诚实的人，Willa在这么多次之后也渐渐学会了顺从自己。她吻上少女雪白的侧颈，一点点吮吸着，在激发她快乐的时候小心不要留下任何痕迹。少女毫不遮掩的呻吟和在她肩膀收紧的手，鼓励着她向下。

 

脱去少女的衣物，一丝不挂的胴体出现在眼前。从苍白肤色和淡青血管中里，透出死亡独有的晦涩，同时，渐渐泛出的绯红色和少女的喘息呻吟中，又跳动着顽强和蓬勃的生命力。无论哪一种，对Willa都有着致命的吸引力。她虔诚地吻上少女的左胸口，感受着下方强有力地跳动，轻轻啃咬着那一处娇嫩的皮肤，直到泛起紫红色的印记，同时左手也抚上右胸，指尖搓揉着小小的凸起，手掌每一次碰触过柔软的部分，都能带起一阵颤抖，还有断断续续的呻吟声。

“啊，你，快一点，不要，嗯……”就算在这个时候也难以改变命令口吻的Grunwald看着威廉仍有余裕的模样，难以抑制心中的不快，扣在肩上的手滑落，挑开胸前系着的结扣，粗暴地向两边拉开，平时被隐藏在宽大衣物中，她熟悉的身体脱开不必要的遮掩和禁锢，以原本的姿态展现在Grunwald面前。无暇欣赏，她直接按上了丰满的胸口，纤细的手指陷入柔软的乳房，逐渐加重的力道换来Willa略带慌张的声音：

“殿、不，Grunwald，你在干什么……”

“挑拨你。”气息不稳的少女勉强从牙缝里挤出三个字，就吻上了左侧的乳头，她的舌头舔舐着敏感的凸起，间或轻轻咬上一点，刺痛激发了快感，让Willa颤抖起来，碧色的眼睛变得湿润，热度从被亲吻的地方开始蔓延，一波一波冲击着她。但是这并不够让她失去自制力，最优先的，还是Grunwald的快乐。她将少女双手引导到背后，用布条束住细白的手腕，然后让少女躺在自己身上，脸颊刚好枕着高耸的胸口。

“这样，就不会冷了……”尾音没在她低头落在少女唇上的亲吻里，她毫不费力地进入对方口腔，勾起软舌，极尽温柔地照顾少女的索求。手指流连过因为姿势而凸出的蝴蝶骨，划过侧腹的敏感带，激起不住地颤抖。嘴唇在耳根和锁骨留下一连串亲吻。

Grunwald此时已经全凭本能在行动，眼框溢满了生理性的泪水，双颊因为情动而涨红，从喉咙里破碎的呻吟中，勉强还能拼出催促的字眼。Willa难得不顺着她的意思，只是缓慢地厮磨着，左手在腰背缓慢地打着圈，右手则按着大腿内侧，让本就跨坐在自己身上的Grunwald的腿张得更开。

 

太过漫长的准备过程让Grunwald甚至想要挣脱开手腕，却被按了下去，只有在这个时候才肯放开的Willa凑到她耳边，因为情欲而暗哑的声音勾起了一丝清明和更多欲望：

“准备好了吗，Grunwald？”

回应她的是如同兽类一样从喉间发出的声音，还有一个毫不客气的牙印，但是这样的力道只加重了两人之间的热度。

早已湿润的部分被温柔地覆盖，动作慢慢变得激烈起来，少女狂乱地摇着头，银白色的长发随着她的动作散落开来，她只觉得所有的感官都集中到了一点上，温暖的潮水涌上全身，然后褪去，一波一波，愈加强烈，裹挟着所有，冲撞着，让她失去了对自己的控制。但是这样的失控却一点也不可怕，她知道自己并不是一个人，也不是一无所有，只要睁开眼，那个总是忧心忡忡的Willa就会在自己身边，一边叹着气，一边将自己拥在怀里。Grunwald放松了全部的自己，把一切都交了出去，这一瞬间，高潮的快感席卷过她，带来了短暂的空白。

 

Willa感受到Grunwald愈发湿润的下体，知道少女的高潮即将来临。她微微退出一点，看着少女身体的颤抖，那不成调的哭泣和高潮时美丽的表情是独独属于她的宝物。不管多少次，她也在这样的景象之下迎来了最快乐的时间。撑着最后一点力气，她搂过少女，把人拥在了怀里。

 

===

半睡半醒间，女性听到了低喃：

“再也不要说不会在一起的话了，我不允许。”

苦笑了一下，已经被睡意夺取大半意志的Willa回了一句：“可是，总有要分离的时候的。”便沉入了黑甜乡。她没有听到少女那斩钉截铁的宣言。

“就算是死了，我也会从墓地里爬回来的。绝对，绝对，不会放手。”

 

END


End file.
